Concealer
by karnival
Summary: Death the Kid tries to cope when a black eye puts his face out of balance. Thankfully, Liz is there with her makeup.


**A/N:** Yes! I'm starting fresh with some Soul Eater. I've come to really love this show. Very unique style. Go check it out and help make this fanbase GROW! Please. xD

**Disclaimer:** Characters and concepts belong to _Soul Eater_ by Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**Concealer**

"Disgusting! I'm disgusting!"

Death the Kid could only look at himself in the bathroom mirror for five seconds before he would have to turn away again. The slight twist of his head to the left would reveal a nasty bruise around his right eye. A black eye, it was. Except Kid was more annoyed at the fact that the discoloration was more of a purplish brown. Kid would've actually preferred a literally black eye if it meant better coordination with his monochromatic garb. But no, he was a disgusting human being instead.

The depressed technician stared mournfully at his reflection for about the hundredth time. His three white stripes were no longer the only reason for his flawed symmetry.

"Oh, death, take me in! Take this hideous being into your depths!"

Kid broke down to his knees, begging for his death to come quick. However, he was only into a few seconds of his depression before he was brought back up again. The grin on his face showed that an epiphany had struck him. He had an idea.

"I can make them even again!" Kid exclaimed. Ignoring his already throbbing right eye, Kid concluded that striking at his left eye until another purplish bruise formed would be the perfect solution. "Yes! It is a plan of perfection. Why couldn't I think of it sooner?"

With his own fist and without delay, he began his first round of self-clouting.

_Punch._ "Ow!"

_Punch_. "Augh!"

_Punch_. "…Ergh.."

Kid looked into the mirror with squinted and damaged eyes to examine his reflection. "Is it purple yet? No, must punch a few more times…"

Disappointed at the lack of any signs of purple, Kid was ready for another blow until seeing Liz's reflection in the mirror stopped him. She stood perplexedly behind him at the door.

"Kid? Just what in the hell are you doing?"

"My face is out of balance. So I'm correcting it," The tech responded, as if beating himself up was completely rational.

"Riiiight! I almost forgot about that black eye. Hahaha!" Liz threw her head back as she laughed carelessly.

Kid was summoned to the ground once again and returned to his dejected position on his knees. "Disgusting… disgusting…"

"Aw, Kid…" Liz began as she realized what she had done. She and her sister always failed to remember that the slightest bit of criticism, joking or not, could do some intense harm to their tech. Liz squatted to meet Kid's level. "Chin up. Lemme see."

Kid lifted his head to expose his pitiful black eye. The pout on his face was just as pitiful.

"Well…" The girl began, searching for something positive to say. "It kind of brings out your yellow…eye?"

Kid bawled and cried, "But that's exactly it! It's my _eye _and not my _eyes_. I'm no longer in balance, I'm a disgrace!"

Liz was not going to counter argue with Kid's asymmetrical hair in his current state. "Come _on_… Shouldn't you be raggin' on BlackStar for hitting you instead of yourself?"

"…If I could've dodged his attack a little more downwards and to the right, he could've hit me square in the forehead, and my left could still be mirrored perfectly to my right."

The Thompson sister rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Kid, you're too hard on yourself. It'll fade away eventually," She tried to assure him. But it seemed like 'eventually' was far too long for Kid to wait. "Hey! I have an idea. Come with me."

Refusing to stand up and walk, the girl grabbed Kid by the wrist and dragged him like a rag doll from the bathroom to her bedroom. He sat patiently on the floor as Liz reached for something under her bed.

"Ta-da! I have your answer right here," She announced, showing off a treasure chest-looking object, complete with rhinestones and fluffy feathers in all its pink glory. Kid stared impassively. "I never show this to anyone. Not even Patty because I know she'll mess it up. Anyways."

Liz lifted the lid of the trunk to exhibit an amazing array of makeup. Powders, lip-glosses, mascaras—anything that could be applied to your face was there. Kid credited Liz for her organization skills that he so rarely sees.

She picked out a cream colored tube and presented it to Kid. "Behold, cover-up."

"Huh?"

"Hence the name, Kid. It can cover up almost anything so it should do the job for your eye. Here, I'll demonstrate. You follow what I do."

Without ado, Liz opened the tube of concealer and squeezed a dime-sized amount on her fingertips. Looking into the mirror with Kid studying intently behind, she dabbed small dots beneath her eyes and spread them evenly until her face beamed with satisfaction.

"See? Notice that my eye bags aren't as visible?" She asked. Kid nodded. She handed him over the tube. "Here, you try."

Quick to learn and with reluctance pushed aside, Kid smeared dots of concealer around his eye. "It's not working."

"Don't be afraid to use more! With a black eye like that, you _might _need a little more than what I used."

In time, Kid was able to fully cover up the purple about his face. He looked just like he would've hours before when BlackStar hadn't struck him.

"I-it's like magic," Kid rejoiced. "Thank you, Liz! C-can I have this?" He asked with the cover-up cradled in his hands, feeling a little foolish to get involved with makeup. He never knew how much he was thankful for Liz's fixation on girly, pampering practices until now.

Liz sighed. Then again, she'd rather not have to deal with Kid moping around. Giving in, she smiled and said, "Fine. I can always buy more anyway. Use some before school tomorrow, alright?"

* * *

Patty and Liz were dismissed from their last class of the day. Upon exiting, they wondered where their meister had gone after Shinigami-sama called for him an hour ago. Traversing the Shibusen corridors, they saw no sign of Kid. It was when they returned home that Kid was found planted in front of the bathroom mirror once again.

Hands in his face, Kid stood stiffly in front of the mirror, sporting a black fedora. The Thompson sisters listened to his muffled murmurs, only making out the words "disgraceful" and "repulsive."

"Hallo, Kid!! Ne, what's with the hat?"

Disregarding Patty's question, Kid turned to the older one of the pair. With large, moistened eyes and pouted lips, he pleaded, "Liz! Help me!"

"Kyahaha! Kid looks good with a hat!"

"What is it this time?" Liz asked with concern. It felt like de ja vu to see Kid exactly as he was the previous day. At least his eye didn't seem bruised.

"I was leaving Honorable Father and heading back to class, but when I passed through the training grounds, BlackStar went out of the boundary lines and Tsubaki—Tsubaki…"

"What?" The Thompson sisters asked in unison.

"They did _this_!!" And with that, Kid lifted the hat from his head and uncovered an obvious and shiny, white patch of bare skin on the right side of his head. Kid felt his knees weaken and he stumbled to the ground. He locked his arms around Liz's legs as a desperate beggar would. As she towered over him she could feel his wet tears staining her pants. "HELP ME, Liz!"

"Kid has a bald spot and his scalp is really white, kyahaha!"

"Oy."

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is! My first story in a while. Oh, how I love Kid. He's not really my favorite, but it's fun writing about him. It's really hard for me to single out a favorite character in this series. Reviews, please?


End file.
